Dream Scape 2024 Saga Part One
by A. Anna Phalon
Summary: Buffy's youngest is trapped in a dreamscape with Angel and she must save him... And Angel has to save her.
1. In The Beginning

Prologue:

Prologue:

In Los Angeles...

Angel sat reading a local newspaper that was twenty years old. He had gotten tired of this... Staying alone in The Hotel. He had been entombed thanks to an AERO demon and Wolfram and Hart. He looked at the sketch he had been drawing, a picture of a woman he had never seen before. He wondered who she was and where she was.

Cut to Sunnydale...

A slayer and Spike were 'dancing' in the fighting sense. He had trained her for the last four years. Spike's outfit hadn't changed much. As he had thrown her lightly. She landed on cat's feet.

"Is that the best you can do slayer?" Spike asked and then got kicked in the face. 

"Oh yeah," The slayer said with a big smile. She decided to flip and kick him simultaneounsly. Spike flew back.

"Have you made your choice pet?" Spike asked but that only seemed to infuriate the slayer.

"No I haven't," The slayer said and kicked him in the head.

"Oh bloody hell!" Spike yelled and then vamped out. He attacked her and the tumble left her on top with a stake.

"Stake you're dead." The slayer said getting up.

"Like mother, like daughter." Spike said as he saw the young girl pick up her backpack and showed his human face. "Thanks," He said.

"For the magic? I don't need the thank you, you helped me out... You need freedom." The slayer said.

"Thanks Kelly," Spike said. Kelly left the room.

Cut to The Motel Room.

Kelly opened the door to her hotel room. There she put her bag on her bed and took off her jacket. It was 6 a.m. and tired. She opened a drawer and found the pictures that she had sketched. She touched the outline of the face. 'I wonder who he was.' She thought herself and got out a pare of p.j.s. She changed clothes, brushed her teeth, and got into the covers. 

Back In L.A.

Angel was tired and tried to sleep but only tossed and turned. As he did he dreamt...

Angel's Dream...

He was in a cage and tried to get out and there was nothing he could do.

Kelly's Dream...

Kelly is walking down the street of L.A. and finds herself at a door that cannot enter and finds a knife and cuts herself. She however doesn't cut herself on purpose. As she grabbed the doors, they slung open and there was Angel and suddenly was thrown against the wall and felt the impact and awoke fast. 

Angel's Dream...

"No!" Angel yelled.

"All gone," The vamped out Drusilla said. "Grandmother and all." Angel immediately awoke.

The Motel...

Kelly had awoken in a cold sweat and then took a shower. She had closed the Bathroom door and put a pair of pants, Tanktop, tennie shoes on, and she curled her hair up and decided to find something to do. She walked out of the Motel room. The dream was off…

The Hotel…

Angel awoke and changed into some decent clothes. He sketched Kelly's face and touched the face and hoped that the dreams were merely just dreams, and not a prophecy.


	2. In L.A.

Next Week

Next Week...

Kelly got on her motorcycle and drove to L.A. and headed to her best friend's parents' house. She took off her helmet and put it on her bike. She walked up to the door and knocked. Then a man short of 6"0' opened the door, he was an aged Wesley Wyndam Pryce.

"Yes?" Wesley asked with a gentle smile.

"I'm looking for Carter Wyndam Pryce," Kelly said with a gentle smile.

"Dad, it's fine," A guy said pushing his way through. "Hey Kelly." Wesley then moved away. "I didn't figure you would get here so soon. Do you want to come in?"

"Uh, no. Can we take a walk?" Kelly asked.

"Sure," Carter said. He peaked his head into house. "I'm leavin' now mom." He then automatically slammed the door.

Cut to the Streets of L.A. 

Kelly Epson and Carter Wyndam Pryce walked the streets of LA.

"So you don't know who the guy is?" Carter asked confused.

"No, but there is something there... A connection I think." Kelly told Carter. She held her jacket in her arms crossed. When she looked up she saw The Hyperion Hotel and shocked look.

"Kelly... What is it?" Carter as he saw the look upon his friend's face. 

"That's the place," Kelly said. "In my dreams... That's the place."

"The Hyperion Hotel? That's where my dad and mom used to be located for Angel Investigations." Carter said. Kelly walked up to the doors of the hotel.

Inside The Hotel...

There Angel sat down on the stairs was trying to touch up the sketches of Kelly he had made. 'She looks beautiful when she sleeps.' He thought to himself. He was trying to clear his mind but it wasn't working right now. He could hear two voices outside, a young woman a young man.

Cut Outside...

"Come on Kelly," Carter said. "Sleep is just another way to let out all the thoughts you have during the day."

"Maybe," Kelly said to herself. 

"Alright, let's see if we can get in, if it'll make you feel better." Carter said as he raised his eyebrow.

"You can't get in," Kelly said plainly. Carter ignored her and tried to get in, but the doors would not budge. Kelly walked over to the doors and located a knife. She picked up the knife that had on it, ANGELUS. "Angelus," She said.

"Never heard of him," Carter said. "Maybe my parents have."

"Maybe someone I know has." Kelly said.

Cut Into the Hotel...

Angel had watched the girl and could hear them. "Kelly," He said. He began to study Kelly, the knife was a key to the dreams and it has the name of the creature he had fought so hard to keep submerged. He looked for anything and located anything in the Codex. He found an article and it translated to...

A slayer will walk that is another generation of four. With a heart and a sight that is pure as the sun. She will deliver Shanshu. And will perish to her father, and phoenix.

Author's Note: Generation of Four is referring to being the fourth child of Buffy Summers Finn. She has visions and therefore connected to the powers that be and will lead Angel to help him fulfill his destiny. The demons that kidnapped her at age year and a half will try to kill her and she will be saved by something supernatural that will seem to many like she died.


	3. What Dreams May Come

Cordy's Place…

Cordy's Place…

Kelly walked in with Carter and Wes & Cordy were busy on a case. When Kelly walked in she saw much older versions of Wes, Cordelia, Gunn, and Fredd. Kelly had tucked the ANGELUS dagger in her leather jacket.

"Who's this?" Cordy asked with a smile.

"Kelly Epson," Kelly answered with a smile. "Carter said you might be able to help me find something we found at The Hyperion Hotel." Those words struck the entire group. Then Wes stood up…

"What sort of thing?" Wes asked the Kelly.

Kelly began taking out the ANGELUS dagger and handed it to Wes, but cut her hand on accident. Suddenly her mind surged with a shock. Her body had dropped into Carter's arms, but her spirit was at The Hyperion Hotel.

The Hyperion Hotel…

Angel went over every sketch and suddenly burst open, and there was Darla and Drusilla. They could walk through the barrier.

"Hello love," Darla said with a snarl as she was in her vamped out prowess.

Kelly had been watching through the dreamscape. She saw Darla try to clutch Angel's throat, but he had a stake ready to stake Darla, and he did but she awoke with a jolt. 

At Cordy's…

"What happened?" Kelly asked and she was still in Carter's arms.

"You passed out for a moment," Cordy said looking over the girl. She saw the blood dripping from her hand and the blood began to go back into her hand and healed up. "Your hand."

"It stopped bleeding, now this is freaky." Kelly said.

"The prophecy is coming to pass." Wesley said and as the dagger began to drop she quickly grabbed it. It was clean as a whistle. Her mind quickly filled with images of Shanshu… The time of deciphering Shanshu.

"You knew him didn't you?" Kelly questioned them.

"Who?" Gunn asked sitting back down.

"Angelus," Kelly quickly answered.

"Angel," Cordelia corrected Kelly.

"So he was the only vampire with a soul." Kelly said. "Not suprising and he's going to get killed."

"What are you talking about?" Fredd asked.

"These dreams and spells I've been having allow me to see some weird stuff and if I don't help him, he's going to die." Kelly said. "Do you know of anything that could help me free Angel?"

"Just the thing you hold in your hand." Wesley told the girl. 

"Well I guess that's it then." Kelly said leaving and shut the door.

"Aren't you going to do more?" Carter asked enraged.

"There's nothing we can do," Cordelia told her son.

"Yeah, right," Carter said as Michelle, his elder sister came walking through the door. He left the house.


	4. Into The Mind

At The Hotel

At The Hotel...

Angel awoke in a cage. "What's going on? Oh, no... She's coming." Angel said making a harsh realization that Kelly would be coming and he couldn't help her. He began trying to shake the bars.

"No, no, no..." Drusilla said shaking finger side to side like a parent with a child. 

Two Days Ago...

Spike went to Kelly's motel room. She was gone, nothing to help him find her. Then he saw a note on the bed and picked it up and began reading it.

Dear Spike,

I"m going to L.A. to findout what's really bothering me. I hope to see you soon, but I doubt that I will.

Sincerly,

K.E. 

Summers

Spike didn't like this one bit, he made a promise to protect Kelly and now she had run off to L.A. to find something. Or something. He found an old picture of her mom, something Patrick Harris had given her that belonged to Kell's mom. A very old picture when Buffy, Xander, and Willow were sixteen maybe seventeen (refer back to _DEADMAN'S PARTY_). Kelly was always alone, well mostly alone and now needed help more than ever. He walked out of the motel room.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked looking Spike over.

"Patrick? Bloody hell, what do you want?" Spike questioned the boy.

"Came to make sure Kelly's stuff is in order until she gets back." Patrick answered along with a scowl. "What are you doing here?"

"Checkin up the slayer," Spike answered holding the keys Kelly had given him only a few months prior.

"Where did you get those?" Patrick asked almost infuriated.

"Kells, she gave them to me… Just incase of emergency." Spike said. "What of it?"

"I don't trust you," Patrick said.

"Fine, I have somewhere to be." Spike said walking off. He went to his crypt and got weapons ready. He almost felt as if he was human, a connection to this child meant to strike down anyone whom would harm this child.

In The Present, Outside The Hotel…

Kelly's hand was bleeding again and she held the dagger, and cut the other hand and put the dagger somewhere safe. She pulled open the doors and saw Angel in a cage. 'The vision,' she thought to herself. She directly looked at Drusilla.

"Hello Drusilla," Kelly said as Dru vamped out.

"You want the Angel beast," Drusilla said instantly pointing at Angel.

"Well, yeah." Kelly answered plainly. "Let him go and I won't dust you on the spot." She said as she got out her mom's old stake (Mr. Pointy). Kelly had it planned out, Drusilla beats her up and throws her into the cage and then she frees Angel. Dru came at Kelly fastly and threw the stake out of her hand and knocked her out.

"No!" Angel screamed.


	5. Into The Mind

At The Hotel

At The Hotel...

Angel awoke in a cage. "What's going on? Oh, no... She's coming." Angel said making a harsh realization that Kelly would be coming and he couldn't help her. He began trying to shake the bars.

"No, no, no..." Drusilla said shaking finger side to side like a parent with a child. 

Two Days Ago...

Spike went to Kelly's motel room. She was gone, nothing to help him find her. Then he saw a note on the bed and picked it up and began reading it.

Dear Spike,

I"m going to L.A. to findout what's really bothering me. I hope to see you soon, but I doubt that I will.

Sincerly,

K.E. 

Summers

Spike didn't like this one bit, he made a promise to protect Kelly and now she had run off to L.A. to find something. Or something. He found an old picture of her mom, something Patrick Harris had given her that belonged to Kell's mom. A very old picture when Buffy, Xander, and Willow were sixteen maybe seventeen (refer back to _DEADMAN'S PARTY_). Kelly was always alone, well mostly alone and now needed help more than ever. He walked out of the motel room.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked looking Spike over.

"Patrick? Bloody hell, what do you want?" Spike questioned the boy.

"Came to make sure Kelly's stuff is in order until she gets back." Patrick answered along with a scowl. "What are you doing here?"

"Checkin up the slayer," Spike answered holding the keys Kelly had given him only a few months prior.

"Where did you get those?" Patrick asked almost infuriated.

"Kells, she gave them to me… Just incase of emergency." Spike said. "What of it?"

"I don't trust you," Patrick said.

"Fine, I have somewhere to be." Spike said walking off. He went to his crypt and got weapons ready. He almost felt as if he was human, a connection to this child meant to strike down anyone whom would harm this child.

In The Present, Outside The Hotel…

Kelly's hand was bleeding again and she held the dagger, and cut the other hand and put the dagger somewhere safe. She pulled open the doors and saw Angel in a cage. 'The vision,' she thought to herself. She directly looked at Drusilla.

"Hello Drusilla," Kelly said as Dru vamped out.

"You want the Angel beast," Drusilla said instantly pointing at Angel.

"Well, yeah." Kelly answered plainly. "Let him go and I won't dust you on the spot." She said as she got out her mom's old stake (Mr. Pointy). Kelly had it planned out, Drusilla beats her up and throws her into the cage and then she frees Angel. Dru came at Kelly fastly and threw the stake out of her hand and knocked her out.

"No!" Angel screamed.


	6. Into The Mind

At The Hotel

At The Hotel...

Angel awoke in a cage. "What's going on? Oh, no... She's coming." Angel said making a harsh realization that Kelly would be coming and he couldn't help her. He began trying to shake the bars.

"No, no, no..." Drusilla said shaking finger side to side like a parent with a child. 

Two Days Ago...

Spike went to Kelly's motel room. She was gone, nothing to help him find her. Then he saw a note on the bed and picked it up and began reading it.

Dear Spike,

I"m going to L.A. to findout what's really bothering me. I hope to see you soon, but I doubt that I will.

Sincerly,

K.E. 

Summers

Spike didn't like this one bit, he made a promise to protect Kelly and now she had run off to L.A. to find something. Or something. He found an old picture of her mom, something Patrick Harris had given her that belonged to Kell's mom. A very old picture when Buffy, Xander, and Willow were sixteen maybe seventeen (refer back to _DEADMAN'S PARTY_). Kelly was always alone, well mostly alone and now needed help more than ever. He walked out of the motel room.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked looking Spike over.

"Patrick? Bloody hell, what do you want?" Spike questioned the boy.

"Came to make sure Kelly's stuff is in order until she gets back." Patrick answered along with a scowl. "What are you doing here?"

"Checkin up the slayer," Spike answered holding the keys Kelly had given him only a few months prior.

"Where did you get those?" Patrick asked almost infuriated.

"Kells, she gave them to me… Just incase of emergency." Spike said. "What of it?"

"I don't trust you," Patrick said.

"Fine, I have somewhere to be." Spike said walking off. He went to his crypt and got weapons ready. He almost felt as if he was human, a connection to this child meant to strike down anyone whom would harm this child.

In The Present, Outside The Hotel…

Kelly's hand was bleeding again and she held the dagger, and cut the other hand and put the dagger somewhere safe. She pulled open the doors and saw Angel in a cage. 'The vision,' she thought to herself. She directly looked at Drusilla.

"Hello Drusilla," Kelly said as Dru vamped out.

"You want the Angel beast," Drusilla said instantly pointing at Angel.

"Well, yeah." Kelly answered plainly. "Let him go and I won't dust you on the spot." She said as she got out her mom's old stake (Mr. Pointy). Kelly had it planned out, Drusilla beats her up and throws her into the cage and then she frees Angel. Dru came at Kelly fastly and threw the stake out of her hand and knocked her out.

"No!" Angel screamed.


End file.
